Tsukasa Shishio
is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population. Year 5739 (Revived by Senku) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 3, is revived by Senku. |nationality = Japanese |family = Mirai Shishiō (Sister) |occupation = Leader of the Tsukasa Empire (formerly) Ally of Kingdom of Science |affiliation = Tsukasa Empire (formerly) Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 1 (Petrified) Chapter 4 (Revived) |animedebut = Episode 1 (Petrified) Episode 2 (Revived) |japvoice = Yuichi Nakamura Yuka Terasaki (Young) |engvoice = Ian Sinclair Apphia Yu (Young) |imagegallery = Yes |caption = }} is the primary antagonist of the first several arcs of Dr. Stone. His goal is to thin out the human population in order to create a new world without modern technology, saying that adults and how humanity evolved caused them to become evil. Despite his claims that no threat would come after Senku and Taiju, which proved ironic''Dr. Stone'': Chapter 3, Page 19, Tsukasa became one of the biggest obstacles to Senku's Kingdom of Science and restoring humanity as a whole in general. Appearance Tsukasa is a tall and muscular young man with wild, brown hair that he has been growing since childhood with bits of stone near the ends, and pale skin. He has an androgynous face, and is stated to be handsome by Minami Hokutozai. His height is estimated to be somewhere around 203.8 cm/6'8", making him the tallest out of the cast, according to Boichi. He has three stone markings: one across his face that cuts across his right eye, another etched deep into his left one from the corner of his eyelid all the way down across his nose and ends at the bottom of his jaw on the right, and the third being stretched across from his left shoulder over his chest and stopping at his upper abdomen. After years of MMA fighting, Tsukasa gained permanently swollen knuckles on his index, middle and ring fingers. His initial outfit is a crude red yukata and cloak made from a lion that he killed to protect Senku and Taiju. He used its pelt as a coat that he wore around or draped across his shoulders. He wears no shoes. Once he meets Senku after a year after believing he had killed him, he wears a cream pelt shirt with his torn yukata as a skirt. Personality Tsukasa is essentially violent, but extremely careful and aware of his actions. He is a very kind, thoughtful, and polite man outside of his pessimistic ideals towards humanity. He offers help in the beginning to Senku and Taiju after they revive him and becomes their hunter for food, using his skills as a prominent athlete to aid them. It’s revealed later that Tsukasa plans to purge humanity and thinks Senku will go along with him, but instead Senku rejects him. After this point, Tsukasa becomes fairly determined in carrying out his plans even to the point of leaving their group. He’s confessed to Senku that he doesn’t care about anyone but himself, though in the latter half of the story, it’s revealed that Tsukasa loves his sister Mirai more than anything in the world and that is where his resilience comes from, so he can save her. He also reveals that Senku could’ve been his first friend pre-petrification, to which Senku agrees. From this angle, we can assume Tsukasa shuts himself off from others and only focuses on saving his sister. He’s naturally withdrawn outside of his goals. He tends to hate humans who control and manipulate others. By his actions, it is possible to assume that Tsukasa hates any hierarchy or practice of power. His goal is to create a society without technological advancement and he uses any means to achieve that objective; creating his own empire modeled on his twisted views of humanity. More specifically, a world without addictive drugs, guns and nuclear and chemical weapons. Though to note, there are many points in the story that explore Tsukasa's psychotic behavior. One instance is when he first breaks a stone statue and has no remorse, continuing to crush more in his wake. He particularly goes after older adults and elderly people, but specifically leaves children alone. This can be related to his personal background and history of being assaulted and abused by those in authority. He also ends up taking Yuzuriha hostage in order to gain the Revival Formula. Tsukasa also by no means wants to resort to fighting or killing, but will do so if he feels pressured or his vision for humanity is at stake. This is seen when he ended up killing Senku after sharing a tender moment of wishing they could've met 3,700 years earlier. Abilities and Skills According to Taiju, Tsukasa has the reputation as "The Strongest High School Primate" due to his tremendous fighting abilities. The translators note that Shishiou Tsukasa means Lion Ruler.Dr. Stone: Chapter 1, Page 33''Dr. Stone'': Chapter 3, Page 13 Intelligence Tsukasa is a highly intellectual individual. After Senku, it's confirmed by Riichiro Inagaki that Tsukasa would have the highest grades and ties with Chrome in a school setting. Tsukasa also states that Senku is the only man he has met who is smarter than him by massive inquiring levels. From this, it's assumed that Tsukasa has spent most of his life alienated from social customs because of his prime intelligence (feeling that no one would understand him) and current predicament with his clinically brain dead sister, Mirai. Physical Abilities True to his epithet, Tsukasa possesses an extreme amount of strength. He was able to kill the leader of a pride of lions with a single punch, scaring the rest of the pride off.Dr. Stone: Chapter 3, Page 18 He also managed to cut down a tree with a single strike from his stone sword, a tree which Senku noted to weigh 1 ton. Tsukasa's speed and reflexes are equally extreme. When Senku shot a crossbow bolt at Tsukasa, he simply caught the bolt with his bare hand, with Senku later noting that the bolts moved at 200 km/h. He was also able to easily parry all of Kohaku's swift attacks during their quick scuffle. In addition to his enormous strength, speed, and reflexes, Tsukasa is also a tremendously skilled fighter, as he had dominated the UFC while only in high school, and remained undefeated. Tsukasa's fighting style appears to be similar to Muay Thai (kickboxing) demonstrating techniques, such as the Flying Knee, Roundhouse Kick, but also spinning back Kicks from Taekwondo. As a mixed martial artist, it could be inferred that he had mastered many forms of martial arts. Even when mortally wounded, he was able to fight off the spear-wielding Hyoga. He also shows that he is an able swordsman as well, wielding his stone blade with ease. Equipment After being freed from his petrification, Tsukasa began wielding a primitive-looking spear with a stone blade to hunt for fish. The shaft broke partially later on, effectively turning the spear into a sword. The stone blade is sturdy enough to cut through trees. History One day when Tsukasa was young, he went to a beach to collect seashells, intending to use the shells to create a necklace as a gift to his infirm sister, as she loved tales of mermaid princesses.Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 4, Tsukasa alluding his past to Senku. While collecting seashells for Mirai, an old, drunk fisherman appeared and violently attacked Tsukasa to the point that his face became unrecognizable. The fisherman justified his assault on Tsukasa, claiming that he owned a fishing permit in the area and that Tsukasa's harvesting of seashells was trespassing. This event would greatly affect Tsukasa's view of humanity. Sometime after this, Mirai became clinically brain dead, and as a result required constant life support. Unwilling to let his sister die, Tsukasa trained and became a top-tier fighter in the MMA in order to financially support his sister's medical care. His combat prowess eventually acquired him the nickname of "Strongest High School Primate", and made him famous enough to be known by even the likes of Taiju, someone who doesn't watch television. Plot Stone Formula Arc He is briefly seen by Taiju in his petrified state. After Senku and Taiju encounter a pride of lions, they are forced to revive Tsukasa in the hopes that he will be able to fend them off. This proves to be successful, as Tsukasa repels the lions by killing one and scaring off the rest. As a result, Tsukasa joins them and for a time forms a trio with them. Tsukasa covers the weaknesses of Taiju and Senku — he defends the group from natural threats, and provides sustenance for them in the form of meat and fish. This allows Taiju and Senku to focus on their respective strengths, bolstering the group's productivity. Vs. Tsukasa Arc A schism forms between Senku and Tsukasa when the two are alone on the beach. Tsukasa tells Senku the story of how he was assaulted by a fisherman, when he had been collecting seashells for his sister before a surgery of hers. Following the conclusion of the story Tsukasa smashes a petrified man in the water, "killing" him. Tsukasa explains to Senku his motivations; he believes that the petrifaction of the whole world is an opportunity for humanity to be cleansed, and for humanity to live in a natural utopia where only the "strong and pure" live, untainted by the corruption of modern technology. Tsukasa tries to turn Senku to his side, by arguing that they should only revive the innocent, young people of the world. Senku, however, is wholeheartedly against this notion; Senku declares that, with the power of science, he will save all of humanity without — even those who Tsukasa considers evil. Returning from his trip to harvest nitric acid for the revival of Yuzuriha, Taiju, oblivious to the events that unfolded while he was away, accidentally reveals to Tsukasa the vital component in the Revival Formula. After the three return to their shelter, Senku is forced to give up the location of the nitric acid water to Tsukasa in order to make time to revive Yuzuriha and make a plan against Tsukasa. Tsukasa makes his way to the cave as directed, and deduces that the miracle ingredient in the cave water is nitric acid. Following this, Tsukasa quickly returns to the shelter. In his wake Tsukasa destroys many petrified humans, leaving a trail of rubble behind him. He returns earlier than expected, much to the shock of Senku. Taiju realizes what Tsukasa did while he was gone when he sees the rubble of smashed, petrified humans in Tsukasa's hands. Senku sees that Taiju is about to start a fight with Tsukasa over the matter, and attempts to intervene by using a crossbow. Tsukasa, however, manages a superhuman feat; he catches the arrow loosed from the crossbow midair and sends it into the ground. He deals a strong kick towards Taiju's head, sending Taiju flying. Tsukasa is surprised to see Taiju still standing, but is even more surprised that Taiju hadn't tried to attack back. Realizing that Taiju would not fight to protect himself, Tsukasa threatens Yuzuriha, causing Taiju to faint. Tsukasa ends the quarrel and leaves the shelter, now an enemy of Senku, Taiju and Yuzuriha. Tsukasa returns to the shelter sometime after Senku and company leave, and discovers that the group left the shelter hastily. This, combined with Senku's words regarding the uses of seashells, leads Tsukasa to the conclusion that Senku is planning on creating gunpowder in order to use it as a weapon against him. Tsukasa realizes that Senku will need sulfur in order to produce gunpowder — which can be found in abundance in the hot springs of Hakone. Tsukasa quickly makes his way over to the hot springs, and finds Senku's location as a result of the smoke coming from the beacon fires he created. On the way to the fire, Tsukasa finds Yuzuriha and takes her hostage. Tsukasa confronts Senku with Yuzuriha in tow, threatening to kill her by placing his spear against her throat. Senku is forced to divulge the recipe for the petrifaction revival formula in order to save Yuzuriha's life. Tsukasa gives Senku another chance to live — his life will be spared if he promises to cease all his efforts in progressing scientific development. Senku refuses again, telling Tsukasa that such a promise would be impossible for him to make. Following this adamant refusal, Tsukasa instantly kills Senku by crushing his cervical plexus. Yuzuriha and Taiju create a diversion using a rock and gunpowder, fleeing from Tsukasa with Senku's corpse. [[Kingdom of Science Arc|'Kingdom of Science Arc']] He is attacked by Kohaku and he traps her under a tree. He depetrifies Gen and sends him to investigate Kohaku's village and find out if Senku is alive. Gen returns and lies that Senku is dead. Vs. Hyoga Arc He sends Hyoga to attack Ishigami Village. He learns from Hyoga that Senku is alive. Communications Arc Tsukasa agrees to a ceasefire with the Kingdom of Science after Senku depetrifies his beloved sister, Mirai. Their peace is short-lived, however; he is soon betrayed by Hyoga. Hyoga attempts to kill Mirai and while he and Senku defeat Hyoga, he is critically injured and put into cryosleep. Trivia * Tsukasa's name is composed of while his surname Shishio is composed of , and to create Shishiō (Lion Child King). * Tsukasa placed 10th in the popularity poll. * Tsukasa placed 5th in the Second Popularity poll with 1073 votes. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Tsukasa Empire Category:Article Stub Category:Reformed Characters